Shadow Teddie
Shadow Teddie is a Shadow boss in Persona 4. He is fought after the Shadow Rise boss battle. No matter how much HP+SP the player loses in the Shadow Rise battle, it will be restored for this battle. Appearances *''Persona 4 - Boss *''Persona 4 The Animation - ''Boss Profile The appearance of Shadow Teddie is that of Teddie's normal bear suit but in a much larger form. The most noticeable features is his claws and the head has two giant holes in his face that expose nothing but darkness. This is a representation that Teddie is indeed 'hollow' in the inside. In addition, he emerges from the ground, subtly hinting at Teddie's true nature. Symbolism Shadow Teddie represents the reversed Star Arcana. The reversed star represents depression, self doubt, and a fear of being alone. Depression is manifested via the large pit in which Shadow Teddie is found. This represents how those who are depressed feel trapped inside a hole that consumes them and keeps them trapped within its vicious circle. Self doubt stems from the way that Shadow Teddie consistently preaches that living in delusion and ignorance is the only true bliss. Teddie's cracked face, revealing the void within him, shows that he is empty inside and doesn't know who he is or what his purpose in life is. Following this, Shadow Teddie also symbolizes the idea of Nihilism. Nihilism argues that life has no purpose, meaning, or truth, denying what most would hold to be true as one big illusion. Throughout Shadow Teddie's dialogue one gets the impression of nihilism as he tells the characters there is no point in discovering "The truth they hold so dear," further implying that their efforts and struggles are pointless. Strategy At this point in the game the player will not have much choice in terms of their party lineup. Shadow Teddie primarily attacks using Ice, and although it might seem counterintuitive, Yukiko can provide a valuable source of healing provided that she guards whenever he casts Mind Charge. Yosuke can double as a backup healer and the Protagonist can, of course, be given a healing persona. Equip either Jack Frost or King Frost to protect from Mabufula, either on a permanent basis or as soon as he casts Mind Charge. Shadow Teddie's other major attacks are single-target non-elemental, and Nihil Hand, a highly predictable attack that comes two turns after he uses Ultra Charge and which can be negated by simply guarding the turn before the attack hits. If enough damage is done during the charging sequence, Shadow Teddie loses control of the charged energy and is knocked down, exposing him to an All-Out Attack; however, this is only a viable option in a New Game +, as the damage required to interrupt the charge is likely to be impossible for the party to inflict at this point without significant grinding. Once the player is prepared, simply hit him repeatedly with their attacks of choice until he is defeated. Persona 4 The Animation In the animation, he appears in episode 10 after Rise confronts her shadow, saying that seeking the truth will only bring suffering. He then starts to destroy the striptease, sucking in everything and everyone as they try to hang on. However, Teddie ends up being sucked in, and confronts his shadow in an alternative world. Rise asks Yu, both having yet to have been sucked in, to hold Himiko down so she doesn't get pulled away. Yu calls upon Izanagi to do so while Rise tries to scan the area, but the fog is too thick to get a proper analysis. The only thing they can actually see in there is Teddie, his location being inside of Shadow Teddie himself. Yu then has Izanagi attack the location before anyone else can be pulled in, thereby defeating Shadow Teddie. Everyone gathers around Teddie, saying they'll support him in his quest to find himself. Teddie is tearfully grateful, as his shadow becomes a Persona. Rise says she senses a great amount of power coming from it, and is happy for Teddie. Quotes *I am a Shadow, the true self. I will give you the truth you claim to hold so dear...the inescapable fact, of your death here! *Yosuke: "I guess he was a lot more troubled than he looked...we have to save him!" *Chie: "Was that creepy thing inside our Teddie?" *Foolish beings...accept your end with dignity and grace! *Stop this futile struggling. Even if you resist, it will all come to naught! *What?! How can you summon such strength for such a futile endeavour? *Why do you still resist? Even if you win, naught but suffering awaits! *Anything you do is futile! *What is that I see in your eyes? Inescapable fear? *laugh* *The world needs me... not you! *You...are unnecessary in this world! *The only truth given to you is death. That's all. *Ngh...how impertinent! *Ngh...how dare you? *It's useless! *Death suits you! *Say farewell to your friends! *laugh*...farewell! *Now, I shall release you from your suffering! *Your bonds will shatter! *How dare you...senseless humans... Gallery Shadow Teddie.jpg|Shadow Teddie Shadow Teddie in Persona 4 The Animation.jpg|Shadow Teddie in Persona 4 The Animation shadow13.jpg|Shadow Teddie Boss in Persona 4 The Animation Shadow Teddie appears in P4A.png|Shadow Teddie's appearance in P4A Shadow Teddie subconscious world.jpg|Shadow Teddie's outer hopeless unconscious world Stats ''Persona 4 Trivia *Shadow Teddie makes a small cameo in Persona 4 Arena, as a variant of Teddie's "PuppeTeddie" attack, accompanied by a high pitched scream. Category:Persona 4 Enemies Category:Persona 4 Bosses